Probos "Bos" Viridux
In the Beginning Probos Viridux was born 46BBY on one of the many space stations orbiting the planet Duros. One of many bastard children of "Mamma", he had his roots in the criminal world. He began boosting vehicles as soon as he was old enough to reach the controls. By the age of 15 he had hidden away enough credits to purchase a forged corporate shipping license to get away from his roots. With his natural abilities within the cockpit, Probos soon found himself working for Republic Sienar Systems. The Loved and The Lost While working for Republic Sienar Systems, he found himself working with a female Duros named Tris Inrull. She was from a wealthy family, who's heritage can be traced back to the days when the planet Duros was a lush planet teeming with life. With many similar interests, including piloting among many other things, they became fast friends, and from this friendship, budded a romance. After several years Probos knew she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. With the money he had been saving up, he had two rings forged from a rare mineral found only in the wild regions of the Galaxy, with the unique ability for both to glow in an amber light when the two rings were close together. Both Probos and Tris were bathed in a warm light as he took her hand in marriage. Over the years Probos learned many new piloting tricks from Tris, which proved to be very beneficial for their shipping duties within Sienar Systems. Probos and Tris worked moving valuable shipments through some of the rougher Hyperlanes with Probos flying at the head of the convoy and Tris supporting the back of the line, which provided a wider line of sight for any potential threats. On one fateful mission, their convoy came under attack from a group of Pirates. They came in fast and hit the convoy hard at the front. Probos' ship was heavily damaged and was disabled, leaving Probos only able to fire from the gunnery station with a limited supply of shots . Tris from the rear of the convoy worked behind the Pirates and one by one took out their ships which were trying to finish off Probos. Her ship now badly damaged, but still flying had only one target left. The last remaining Pirate ship was a large freighter that was now moving into a ramming position ready to smash Probos' ship. Tris knew there was only one way to save him and she opened comms with Probos one last time. As hard as he protested and begged till his throat was raw, Tris let Probos know that she will always be with him, and with a final "I love you" Tris aimed her ship for the fuel tanks of the Pirate Freighter and flew into it with enough force to cause a chain reaction detonation, leaving Probos alone floating in his ship. S.O.S. signal reaching out for help, and ring on his hand was as dark as the unforgiving Galaxy he lived in, never to glow again. Old Habits Die Hard Devastated by the loss of his wife, Probos took solace in any distractions he could find. After some bad luck at the Sabaac Tables, Probos had accumulated debts to the wrong people at amounts that were beyond his current pay grade at Republic Sienar Systems. He assembled a crew of a few other company men within the headquarters and his friends who were a part of his shipping fleet and came up with a plan. This was the beginning of Probos' smuggling ring of Siener Systems vehicles to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. This new endevour into smuggling proved to be very profitable, so Probos was able to pay off his debts relatively quickly, but the thrill and pay of the job were just too good to stop. After several years of shipments one of his inside men at the headquarters was discovered and sold out Probos and the rest of his crew. Viewed as an enemy of the Republic for selling supplies to the Separatists, he was sentenced to life in prison for treason. His life term was to be served at the Republic maximum security federal prison known as "Desolation Alley". Desolation Alley With a life sentence, Probos was able to pass the time and stay on the good side of the correction officials by participating in their prisoner podraces. For the prison, this served as entertainment for the prisoners and staff, and also as a way to cut down on overcrowding. Behind the controls he was able for short times, forget he was in Prison. But the galaxy called to Probos, and he needed to find a way out. During a race, Probos goes off course and gets out of the pod, overrides the engines, and sends the Podracer into a nearby cliff side. When the warden sends out a Firespray Class Patrol ship to investigate the scene, Probos sneaks his way into the ship, taking out the pilot and flies out narrowly evading prison security. Over time, this ship will be more heavily modified and go by the name "The Red Rocket". A new life out in the Galaxy Probos dissapeared into the underworld running drugs, weapons, and crews who would pay the right price. With the fall of the Republic and rise of the Empire, his life sentence became null and void as records were lost in the turmoil. He now associates with the Crew of the White Phoenix and has known ties to the Correlian 7 and the Rebel Alliance.